L'ombre des bois
by Akagamie
Summary: Link ne supporte plus la vie de château et s'en ouvre à Telma. Cette dernière lui propose un séjour dans une forêt encore maudite et qui pourrait se révéler bien plus dangereuse que ne le pense la tenancière...


**Auteur: Akagamie**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers de The Legend Of Zelda et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Blabla de l'auteur: -Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographes qui pourraient rester.**

 **-L'histoire se passe après que Link ai défait Ganondorf dans la ligne temporel, mais l'histoire n'est pas vraiment dans un univers défini. Le personnage de Telma est présent, ce qu'il fait qu'il pourrait être dans Twilight Princesse, mais il n'est fait aucune mention des évènements du jeu. Donc pas de spoil.**

 **-Je crois que c'est le plus long OS que j'ai écris.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Hyrule. Dans la taverne de Telma, il ne restait qu'un seul client, vêtu de vert qui finissait sa choppe de bière blonde. La tenancière astiquait les verres avec un chiffon humide en écoutant le jeune se plaindre sur la vie au château. Le fait qu'il s'y sente coincé, les prétendant de la princesse, le peu de temps qu'il passait avec elle, etc. Sans compter les jeunes demoiselles qui lui faisaient les yeux doux à lui. Epona lui manquait aussi.

Telma réfléchit quelques instants :

-J'ai peut-être une solution pour ton problème. Reviens dans quelques jours, il faut que je voie avec mes relations. Finis ton verre et retourne au château.

Link la remercia et déposa quelque rubis sur le comptoir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'arrière-boutique et y enclencha le mécanisme avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres du tunnel qui menait au château.

Trois jours plus tard, Link était à nouveau derrière le comptoir de la taverne. Elle lui expliqua son idée :

-J'ai un ami qui est chasseur. Il habite dans une forêt assez loin d'ici, et il se trouve qu'il a été appelé ailleurs. Il est d'accord pour te laisser sa cabane quelque temps, histoire que tu échappes à la vie du château.

Link écarquilla les yeux avant de se confondre en remerciements. Telma souriant, fière d'elle rajouta :

-Prépare tes affaires, on va y aller maintenant. Je te donnerais les détails en route.

Le blond se dirigea vers le château et prit un sac où il entreprit de mettre des vêtements de rechange, quelques provisions, son arc et ses flèches, ainsi que tout le matériel qu'il jugeait nécessaire. Il attacha à sa ceinture le fourreau de son épé la dégaina et l'examina à la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Le doux chuintement qu'elle fit en sortant du fourreau ravit les oreilles pointues de Link. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Il ne lui trouva aucun défaut aussi la rengaina-t-il. À ce moment-là, entendit des pas précipité et la porte s'ouvrit sur la princesse Zelda, légèrement essoufflée. Ses longs cheveux retombaient dans son dos et elle s'approcha de Link. D'un voix déçue semblait-il, elle déclara :

-Tu vas quelque part.

Le blond acquiesça.

-Je peux savoir où ?

Il lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de solitude et qu'il partait quelque jours dans un coin reculé d'Hyrule. Les yeux de l'hylienne brillèrent mais elle resta coite et digne. Link s'approcha d'elle et glissa ses mains dans son dos, sous ses beaux cheveux et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras. Quand ils se séparèrent, Zelda enlaça le torse de jeune homme et posa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les appels du chancelier se fissent de plus en plus pressant. La princesse se sépara du corps de son prince avec un dernier regard, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Link prit son sac et marcha dans les couloirs du château jusqu'au jardin extérieur avant de se diriger vers sa taverne favorite. En entrant dans l'auberge, il vit Telma qui retournait le panneau indiquant que la taverne était ouverte. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent aux écuries après quelques minutes de marche. Link se précipita vers l'étable d'Epona. Telma l'avait déjà fait préparer et le blond lui flatta l'encolure et lui frotta les naseaux avec douceur. Il posa son front contre celui de la jument, les bras entourant son visage. Telma les regarda faire avant de tousser. Link la regarda monter sur son chariot et sourit en remarqua les quelques traces de brûlures. Il ouvrit ensuite la double porte qui donnait directement sur la plaine ensoleillée d'Hyrule. Le chariot partit, suivit du cavalier.

Link ne put s'empêcher de lancer Epona au galop. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas monté ! Certes, elle faisait de l'exercice tous les jours, il y veillait, mais ses activités de héros du temps à la retraite ne lui laissaient pas le temps de le faire lui-même. Il laissa la jument le conduire où elle voulait, savourant le vent qui jouait avec ses mèches blonde, le soleil qui lui caressait le visage et la liberté qui s'offrait à lui.

Les cris lointains de la tenancière le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il ralentit l'allure de la jument pour finir par se mettre à la hauteur de la conductrice du chariot.

-Bon, tu veux peut-être que je t'explique où on va ?

Link acquiesça.

-Nous allons dans une forêt, ça tu le sais déjà, mais mon... Ami m'a dit qu'elle était assez spéciale : apparemment, les monstres survivants sont allés se cacher là-bas. Me regarde pas comme ça ! Il m'a dit qu'il habitait dans un endroit sacré de la forêt, les monstres ne s'en approchent pas. Donc tu es en sécurité si tu y restes. D'après lui, c'est assez restreint, mais bon, il y a tout le confort : une rivière y passe, la maison est propre et il y a même un cabanon qui pourrait servir d'étable pour Epona (cette dernière releva la tête en entendant son nom). Tu pourrais même chasser, mais hors du périmètre sacré.

À ce moment-là les premiers arbres apparurent, la première ligné devant une masse noire... En se rapprochant doucement, les autres apparaissaient derrière La forêt était inquiétante, les troncs resserré entre eux, les feuillage touffue des différents arbres s'entremêlaient tellement qu'il plongeait les lieux dans une pénombre qui semblait vouloir étouffer la lumière.

Un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin traversa le visage du blond. Telma évita de le regarder et le laissa s'engager sur le petit chemin qui apparaissait sous les feuilles mortes et les cadavres de petits rongeurs à divers stades de décomposition. Les deux compagnons ne parlaient plus. Ils n'avaient que quelques mètres et ils se sentaient déjà oppressés par l'atmosphère que dégageait la forêt. Plus ils avançaient, plus les tâches de lumière qui réussissaient à filtrer à travers à travers le feuillage rétrécissait et devenaient de moins en moins nombreuses, jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Maintenant il faisait totalement sombre et Link décida de descendre d'Epona qui devenait nerveuse, pour mieux suivre le sentier qui rétrécissait. Les pas des chevaux étaient assourdis par un tapis de feuilles mortes et de mousses. De temps à autre, un mouvement dans les branches ou un cri au loin, les faisant sursauter. Au bout d'une heure, ils atteignirent une clairière baignée de lumière. Aveuglés, ils se cachèrent les yeux avec leurs mains, le temps que ceux-ci s'habituent à la forte luminosité.

Quand ils purent ouvrir les yeux sans être éblouis, il virent que la clairière était très vaste. Comme dans les dire de Telma, une rivière suivait son cours. Elle semblait profonde et les remous violents, mais l'œil aiguisé de Link put distinguer des éclats de lumières qui se reflétaient sur des écailles de poissons. Au centre se trouvait la maisonnette en bois, assez rustique, mais cabane qui servirait d'étable à Epona était juste à côté. La frontière entre la lumière et les ombres était signifiée par les arbres. Telma descendit du chariot et attacha le cheval à l'enclos autour de la cabane.

Il s'ébroua et commença à brouter l'herbe verte. Le blond suivit l'exemple de la tenancière avant de la rejoindre dans la maisonnette. Après avoir poussé la porte de chêne, les deux entrèrent. L'intérieur était fait d'une seule pièce. Au centre se trouvait une table avec un tabouret tout simple. Dans un coin sous une fenêtre était mis et un amas de fourrure et de couverture qui semblait former un lit. A un mètre de là se trouvaient les restes noircis d'un foyer. On pouvait distinguer un trou couvert dans le toit qui permettait à la fumée de s'échapper sans laisser entrer la pluie. Il y avait deux meubles contenant divers récipients et des réserves de viande séchée ainsi que des vêtements de rechange. Il n'y avait pas de décoration. Link se tourna vers la tenancière et qui lui dit :

-Bon, eh bien je vais y aller. S'il y a un problème, tu m'envoies Tchip et je viendrais ou t'enverrais quelqu'un dès que possible. À la semaine !

Elle lui tendit un moineau borgne avec un fil de couleur rouge attaché à la patte avant de serrer le blond qui faillit manqua de s'étouffer contre son opulente poitrine. Le jeune homme la regarda s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs obscures de la forêt avant d'entrer dans sa demeure pour les jours à venir.

Link était plutôt content. La cabane contenait du foin pour le plus grand plaisir d'Epona dont la nervosité semblait s'être calmée. Il explora la clairière, remplit les plus grands bols et les marmites avec de l'eau avant de prendre des lambeaux de chair séchée en provision. Il s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe et tout en mangeant, tenait de percer des yeux l'obscurité de la forêt. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans les cieux et Link se leva pour caresser Epona et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Une fois que cela fut fait, il entra dans la maisonnette. Il fit du feu et mit une grosse bûche qu'il avait trouvé dans les bois. Quand le feu eut bien pris, il se débarrassa de son éternelle tunique verte qu'il plia sur le tabouret avant d'enlever ses bottes et son collant. Une fois en sous-vêtement, il se glissa dans les fourrure étonnamment douce. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers sa princesse adorée. Après quelque minutes, il s'endormit, les rêves peuplés de ses épopées et de princesse brune.

* * *

Le lendemain, Link fut réveillé par un hurlement lointain. La première chose qu'il fit fut de tendre la main pour avoir son câlin matinal avec Zelda. Touchant les fourrures, il soupira, se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas là. Il se leva, totalement éveillé et repassa sa tunique de la veille. Il ouvrit son sac, prit quelque fruit avant de raviver le feu et de mettre de l'eau à bouillir. Il posa les fruits sur la table et sortit tailler quelque morceau d'écorce de pin. Une fois rentré, il se prépara une infusion avec un peu de menthe séchée et l'écorce fraîchement préparée. Après avoir déjeuné, il mit ses bottes, prit ses armes et sortit sous le soleil avant de s'étirer. Il alla à la cabane pour donner de l'eau à Epona et la câliner.

Il ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle puisse sortir avant de regarder la forê avait décidé d'aller chasser, mais ne sachant s'il avait perdu son talent au tir à l'arc, faute d'entraînement, il s'avança de quelque mètre dans la pénombre des arbres, suffisamment pour apercevoir derrière lui les restes de la lumière éclatante de la clairière bénite. Il banda son arc et commença à tirer quelques flèches sur un arbre pour réhabituer ses doigts à la tension de la corde et se détendre dans le même temps. Les traits sacrés se plantèrent tous dans le bois, à quelques millimètres des uns des autres.

Link écouta son environnement, se tourna rapidement et dans le même mouvement, arma son arc, et avant qu'il n'ait fini sa rotation, il ouvrit les doigts. Il eut un bruit de chute, et avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres, le héros du courage se dirigea vers l'oiseau qui était tombé d'un arbre, transpercé d'une flèche dans le cou. Il récupéra la flèche et attacha par les pattes le volatile à sa ceinture. Il en tua quelques autres et préférant continuer sa chasse sans l'odeur du sang de ses proies, il les s'accroupit entre les racines d'un arbre et recouvrit les oiseaux de terre pour éviter que des prédateurs ne les lui volent. Il se releva, son arc à la main et continua à chasser. Il se déplaçait silencieusement, savourant ses réflexes qui revenaient rapidement.

Bientôt, il déboucha dans une petite clairière où quelque rayon de soleil filtrait à travers le feuillage moins dense. Il s'approcha doucement, mais resta sous le couvert des arbres pour observer un troupeau de cervidés qui paissait tranquillement. Le troupeau était essentiellement composé de femelle et de leurs petits, sous la surveillance d'un mâle aux bois impressionnant. Il comptait onze cors. Le blond les observa longtemps, hésitant à bander son arc. Un cri retenti suffisamment proche pour que les bêtes relèvent la tête et se dispersent rapidement. Link préféra s'éloigner lui aussi. Il récupéra ses oiseaux enterrés et haussa un sourcil. Il lui semblait qu'il y en avait moins. Il ne les avait pas comptés, aussi n'en était-il pas sûr. Et puis, ils étaient enterrés, si un prédateur les avait débusqués, il ne devrait plus en rester. Toujours est-il qu'il les attacha à sa ceinture et retourna rapidement à la clairière bénie par les déesses, les cris s'étant rapprochés.

Le soir commençait à tomber et Link finissait de plumer les oiseaux. Il pensant en avoir tué trop, mais le plumage était épais, aussi une fois enlevé, il ne restait qu'un corps mince un peu rabougris. Il réussit à improviser une broche au-dessus du feu et il y fit griller les oiseaux. Quand la peau rosâtre prit une belle couleur dorée en se détachant de la chaire, il en prit un et croqua dedans. La viande était savoureuse et fondante tandis que la peau avait retenu le peu de graisse et croustillait. Il eut rapidement fini et en prit un deuxième, puis un troisième. Au final, il les mangea tous et repus, il sortit se débarrasser des os. Il préféra les enterrer dehors. Une fois fait, il s'étira le dos en se penchant en arrière.

Link écarquilla les yeux et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe légèrement humide par la rosée tombante, le regard fixé sur la voûte céleste. La beauté limpide du ciel sans nuages offrait un dégradé de couleurs bleu foncé de la nuit aux dernières lueurs du soleil, parsemé d'étoiles lointaines et brillantes qui se reflétaient dans son regard saphir. La respiration de l'hylien était saccadée devant tant de beauté et il regardait la nuit gagner toutes les parties du ciel ainsi que la lune ronde se lever. La forêt était silencieuse et les pensées du jeune homme filèrent vers Zelda. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, avec lui pour admirer le ciel étoilé. Il resta longtemps au sol à contempler la voûte étoilée.

Il se souvenait qu'il était allé sur le balcon du château d'Hyrule et qu'il avait sa déclaration sous les mêmes étoiles dans un ciel similaire. Il rentra dans la maisonnette quand il commença à frissonner et que les volutes provenant de sa respiration lui cachaient les étoiles. Enfouit sous les fourrures, il s'endormit le cœur en paix.

* * *

Le lendemain, Link s'étira, s'habilla et déjeuna rapidement avant de prendre ses armes et retourner à la chasse. Il voulait essayer de prendre un des cervidés qu'il avait aperçu la veille. Il pourrait le mettre à fumer et en ramener à Telma, ainsi qu'en laisser un morceau à son ami pour compenser les réserves de viandes séchées qu'il mangeait. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Trouver des traces et des fumées suffisamment récentes lui prirent la matinée et il décida d'une pause où il mangea rapidement des lanières de viande séchée. Il se remit en route après s'être détendue rapidement.

Après une demi-heure, il aperçut un cerf isolé en train de brouter tranquillement. Link se rapprocha silencieusement pour prendre un point de tir que les arbres n'entraveraient pas. Une fois qu'il fut dans le bon endroit, il arma l'arc avec des mouvements lents pour ne pas effrayer l'animal. Tout aussi doucement, il amena l'empannage de fla flèche jusqu'à sa joue et prit le temps de viser. Il respira profondément, les yeux sur sa cible qui ne se doutait de rien. Au moment où il allait tirer, un effroyable hurlement retentit à quelque pas de lui et de surprise, il lâcha la flèche qui partit se perdre dans les bois. Au même moment, l'animal la tête et apercevant le jeune homme, il s'enfuit en bramant.

Link sortit son épée et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il s'arrêta, surpris : un gobelin avec la gorge tranchée agonisait dans une mare de sang. Quelque seconde après, le regard vitreux du monstre lui apprit qu'il était mort. Reprenant ses esprits, Link commença à courir pour regagner la clairière sacrée au plus vite. Il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose, qui utilisait une arme. Les bords de la blessure étaient trop propre pour avoir été déchirés par des armes gobelines. Ignorant les branches basses qui lui griffaient le visage et les ronces qui lui égratignaient les jambes, il continua à courir et atteignit finalement son refuge. Avec des mouvements précipités, il enferma Epona dans la cabane avant de refermer la porte de sa propre demeure.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et tenta de calmer sa respiration effrénée. Une fois que cela fut fait, il écouta attentivement les bruits de l'extérieur. Un cri et des bruissements dans le feuillage se firent entendre. Cela ne le rassura qu'à moitié. Il se dirigea vers les couvertures de fourrures et s'y laissa tomber à plat ventre, leur douceur le rassurant. Il se retourna sur le dos et respira profondément jusqu'à se détendre et commença à réfléchir.

Tout d'abord, Link ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas entendre le gobelin. Il en avait tué tellement, il aurait dû l'entendre, malgré l'excuse qu'il avait d'avoir été totalement concentré sur le cervidé. Le deuxième point était de tenter de deviner ce qui avait tué le gobelin. La plaie était nette, comme si c'était un coup d'épée. Il avait même l'impression qu'on l'avait protégé. S'il se fiait à son intuition, ce serait donc quelqu'un, et pas quelque chose. Mais qui ?

Telma lui avait certifié que le chasseur était parti et il voyait mal des gens vivre dans cette forêt. C'est vrai que Link était en sécurité dans la clairière et il se savait capable de tuer n'importe quel monstre de cette forêt. Et puis la solitude lui faisait du bien. De toute façon, l'inconnu ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal, à moins qu'il n'ai confondu le gobelin avec lui. Mais c'était stupide, Link était tellement concentré sur sa cible qu'il avait été une proie facile, au point de ne pas entendre un gobelin.

Bon, il allait rester dans la forêt encore trois jours et si vraiment la présence de l'inconnu devenait dangereuse, il partirait plus tôt. Il soupira, soulagé d'avoir pris une décision, se leva et se dévêtit avant de se glisser entre les fourrures pour la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Link se réveilla. Il avait passé une nuit agitée où il se réveillait en sueur sans se rappeler de ses rêves. Il déjeuna et s'habilla avant d'aller faire sortir Epona. Une fois fait, il se planta devant la rivière et tenta de voir les poissons qui s'y trouvaient. Il se dirigea vers sa maison et sortit sa canne à pêche. Il eut une pensée pour Colin qui la lui avait offerte. Il sortit ensuite dehors et creusa un peu pour déterrer des vers de terres dodus. Il en hameçonna un et mit les autres dans un bol avec une anse en terre cuite. Link lança sa ligne dans la rivière et s'assit sur l'herbe en attendant les poissons. Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de sortir un petit goujon qu'il assomma contre un arbre environnant. Il relança la ligne et attendit de nouveau. L'attente fut plus longue, comme si les poissons se doutaient de ce qui allait leur arriver.

Link commençait à somnoler quand sa canne faillie lui échapper des mains. Il la rattrapa par réflexe et raffermit sa prise dessus en se levant pour tirer sa proie. Il sentait que le poisson luttait pour ne pas atteindre la surface. Link, lui, tirait de toutes ses forces tandis que le poisson tentait de l'amener dans les profondeurs de la rivière. Finalement, ce fut le poisson qui gagna et le blond, toujours accroché à sa canne le rejoint dans l'eau. Le poisson suivait le courant en s'éloignant de la surface. Link lâcha la canne pour remonter, mais le courant le ballotta dans tous les sens. Il sentait le sable et les pierres déchirer ses vêtements et érafler sa peau. Il essaya de remonter, mais le courant lui fit faire un faux pas et il repartit dans de nouvelles culbutes. À la fin de ses pirouettes sous-marines, sa tête cogna violemment contre des rochers. Des papillons noirs envahirent sa vision tandis qu'il regardait l'air de ses poumons remonter vers la surface en forme de bulle.

Link sentait des lèvres sur les siennes qui lui soufflaient de l'air dans ses poumons plein d'eau. Il se mit à recracher de l'eau quand on lui appuya de façon régulière sur le sternum. Une fois vidé de son eau, il ouvrit la bouche en quête d'oxygène et de nouveau, la bouche se posa sur la sienne et lui insuffla son souffle vital. Quand elle se retira, le blond toussa et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision était un peu trouble et il lui semblait distinguer une silhouette sombre dans la pénombre de la forêt. Il recracha encore un peu d'eau, mais il respirait mieux. Il sentit un bras passer sous son dos et le relever. Il prit une grande respiration.

Link tourna la tête pour voir son sauveur, sa vision ayant retrouvé son état normal, mais il semblait s'être volatilisé, aussi Link retomba lourdement sur le sol, sa tête heurtant le sol dur, ajoutant une douleur supplémentaire à sa migraine qu'il venait de ressentir. Il tenta de se repérer, mais il y avait des arbres partout, et leur agencement ne lui était pas familier. Il tenta de se lever en se tenant contre un arbre, mais il fut pris d'un vertige. Le blond attendit qu'il passe avant de faire un pas hésitant. Il ne savait pas où aller et aucune lumière ne passait le feuillage touffu des arbres. Il frissonna, se rendant compte que ses vêtements étaient toujours mouillés.

Une fois sûr qu'il pouvait se déplacer sans le soutien des arbres, il chercha la rivière. Il avait sûrement été entraîner par le courant, il n'aurait cas la remonter pour retourner à la clairière. D'un pas encore légèrement hésitant, il se dirigea vers le bruit d'eau qui résonnait un peu entre les arbres. Une fois arrivé à la rivière, il commença à la remonter. Il eut plusieurs fois l'impression qu'il était suivi, les frémissements des buissons étaient trop proches de lui... Mais rien n'en sortit.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il aperçut enfin la clairière lumineuse. Il accéléra le pas avant d'entendre un souffle derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement avant de se prendre une grosse pierre en plein front ? Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il eut le temps d'apercevoir de nouveau une silhouette sombre s'approcher de lui.

Lorsque Link se réveilla, il mit un petit moment avant de se rendre compte d'où et dans quelle position. Il était attaché à un arbre, ses bras liés autour du tronc par des lianes, d'après la texture des liens. Il était aussi bâillonné. Il essaya de tirer dessus mais il ne réussit qu'a se blesser les poignets et les commissures des lè jambes aussi étaient immobilisées.

-Enfin réveillé, constata une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Link regarda autour de lui autant que les lianes le lui permettaient. Il vit quelqu'un atterrir souplement devant lui et se dirigea dans sa direction. Le blond esquissa un mouvement par réflexe lorsque son ombre entra dans son périmètre avec un sourire malsain collé aux lèvres.

-Quoi, je te fais peur ? Demanda Dark Link toujours moqueur.

Link le fusilla du regard et essaya d'adopter une attitude nonchalante. Le sourire du plus sombre s'élargit.

-T'as l'air un peu plus digne comme ça.

Le blond continua à tenter de le tuer par le regard. Dark Link continua de s'approcher de lui.

-Ouh, mais c'est que tu serais presque impressionnant dit-moi. Tu arriverais presque à me faire peur. Bon, je te l'accorde, ça marcherait peut-être si j'étais une gamine, mais là... Ironisa-t-il.

Link se demandait où voulait en venir son ombre. Une fois qu'elle fut juste devant lui, elle lui tourna brusquement le dos, son sourire toujours plus grand, avant d'allonger sa foulée en comptant ses pas.

-Un , deux, trois, quatre et cinq.

Il lui fit de nouveau face et Link ne comprenait toujours pas. Tout devint plus clair lorsqu'un arc en bois sombre et un carquois dans la même teinte se matérialisèrent dans la main et le dos du brun.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas tiré à l'arc, tu crois que j' ai la main ?

Link ne bougea pas et le fixa avec toute la haine possible. Son homologue banda l'arc et tira sur les arbres environnants. Certaines flèches se plantaient dans les branches, d'autre se perdaient dans les bois sombres. Au bout de quelques minutes Dark Link se tourna vers le blond et lui sourit :

-Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, je trouve... T'en penses quoi ?

Link le foudroya du regard. L'autre se contenta de bander son arc à nouveau et de viser. Le héros du temps fixait les yeux rouges de son bourreau, il ne voulait pas montrer sa peur lorsqu'il verrait le trait mortel se planter en lui, là où le brun l'aurait décidé.

Ce dernier écarta les doigts et regarda sa flèche filer. Elle se planta profondément dans le tronc, à un millimètre de l'oreille pointue de Link qui n'avait pas bronché. Le blond se retint de soupirer.

-Zut, raté.

Dark Link retira jusqu'à ce que son carquois soit vide. Les flèches filaient tantôt dans les bois et on pouvait entendre l'impact quelques mètres plus loin, ou alors elles se fichaient dans le tronc, jamais à plus de quelques millimètres du corps de Link, allant parfois même jusqu'à l'érafler. Le blond se détendait au fur et à mesure. Enfin, se détendait dans la mesure du possible. Si Dark Link ne l'avait pas tué et ne le blessait pas gravement, alors qu'il était à sa merci, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention, non ?

Le brun s'approcha de Link et défit son bâillon. Il lui caressa doucement la joue avant de l'embrasser doucement. Link se débattit, mais Dark Link se saisit de ses cheveux blonds pour l'empêcher de bouger. Alors qu'il avait toujours les lèvres de son ennemi sur sa bouche, Link se sentit bizarre. Comme s'il perdait sa chaleur, ou bien alors qu'une partie de lui s'en allait. Quelque chose s'insinuait en lui et remplaçait il-ne-savait-quoi. C'était horriblement désagréable. Il mordit dans les lèvres noires, espérant le faire lâcher et ainsi stopper la sensation désagréable, mais l'autre tira violemment sur les mèches et la tête du blond heurta le tronc. Pas de dommage, mais ce fut suffisant pour le faire lâcher.

Quand sentit qu'il n'y avait plus de chaleur en lui, Dark Link s'écarta de quelque pas et tourna sur lui même pour lui faire admirer le résultat.

-Alors, comment me trouves-tu ?

Link ne répondit rien. Il était horrifié. Devant lui se trémoussait son apparence. Les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds, les traits fins, la tenue verte de Héros du Temps, l'anneau à l'oreille, tout y étaient. Il ne comprenait pas. Avec circonspection, baissa le regard sur lui-même. Tout était noir. Sa peau, ses vêtements... Et il se sentait froid.

Relevant la tête vers Dark Link, il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, un peu paniqué.

-Mais c'est très simple mon cher Link... Ou plutôt mon cher Dark Link, sourit le faux Link. Nous avons échangé nos apparences ainsi que nos êtres. Tout, sauf notre personnalité. Je ne tenais pas à rester dans cette forêt austère vois-tu. Et puis être le gentil Héros doit être d'un ennui !

Link tira sur ses liens pour essayer de s'en libérer.

-La preuve en est que tu es venu te perdre dans cette forêt, continua le nouveau blond.

Ce dernier observa ses mains, s'habituant probablement à leur teinte nouvelle, avant de recommencer à se palabrer tandis que Link cherchait toujours un moyen de se défaire des lianes qui l'entravaient.

-Les déesses ont béni Hyrule et les terres environnantes. Sauf cette forêt, pour que toutes les créatures, même maléfiques, puissent vivre. Après tout, se sont des êtres vivants. Je m'y suis donc réfugié, résigné à attendre ta mort pour m'en échapper. Quand tu es venue, sur les conseils de cette tavernière de bas étage. Son ami, comme elle dit, c'est fait manipuler par les ténèbres, et j'ai pu le convaincre de lui parler de ce lieu. Ses os doivent encore être dans une mare... Et maintenant, tu es là. Je ne peux pas te tuer sans disparaître et tu ne peux pas me tuer non plus. Me battre, oui, tu peux l'espérer avec un peu de chance, mais me faire disparaître à jamais, non. Après tout, nous sommes les deux côtés d'une même pièce...

Le vrai Dark Link commença à s'éloigner à travers les arbres. L'actuel brun continua à s'agiter. Il lui semblait que les liens étaient un peu moins serrés. Il reprit un peu espoir quand il entendit la voix de son homologue s'éloigner :

-Enfin... Je vais pouvoir sortir de cet endroit. Et toi, tu y pourriras. J'ai échangé ta part de lumière avec ma part de ténèbres, ce qui fait que tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, la bénédiction des déesses te tuerait dans d'atroce souffrance.

Le ton devint plus rêveur, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

-Je vais pouvoir sentir le vent provoqué par un galop sur mon visage, le soleil, la pluie... Enfin... Rencontrer cette chère princesse...

Link se débattit de plus belle contre ses liens qui finirent par céder. Il se précipita vers là d'où il avait entendu sa voix et continua dans cette direction, jusqu'à atteindre la clairière. Rien qu'en l'approchant, il avait l'impression que ses prunelles étaient blessées par la lumière. Sa peau le chauffait. Il était à quelques mètres de la clairière quand il entendit un galop à travers la forêt, ainsi qu'un rire de mauvais augure pour le brun. Continuant à courir avec l'énergie du désespoir, il suivit le bruit des sabots sur les feuilles mortes. Il lui semblait que jamais il ne les rattraperait.

Il arriva enfin à l'orée de la forêt. Il s'approcha le plus possible, autant que la douleur émise par la lumière du jour le lui permettait pour voir Dark Link disparaître au loin dans Hyrule, avec son cheval, son apparence, sa vie.

* * *

 **Alors? Votre avis?**


End file.
